


【晗芳】可持续关系

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC
Summary: ※cp：郭霄汉×孙九芳※非典型ABO/b×o 预警





	【晗芳】可持续关系

**Author's Note:**

> ※cp：郭霄汉×孙九芳
> 
> ※非典型ABO/b×o 预警

几乎没有多少人把孙九芳是Omega这件事当真，即便他几乎从来不特地隐藏否认这个事实。

曾经他还挺较真地试图解释一下，后来就开始有传言说他在装O骗炮。恼又有什么办法呢，当场也就看开，多少Omega装AB不成，他这样其实还还乐得方便。

在后台他不算同大家能疯得特别亲密无间的人，等大伙真真切切意识到这人就是个Omega这件事发生，已经是七队成立不短时间后的事情了。孙九芳很坦白地告诉那些惊奇于自己Omega身份的人，自己确实就是这个属性，只不过作为一个Omega的一切表征都特别平淡，包括受Alpha信息素的影响和发情期的体征。刚青春期那会儿家大人还担心过会不会是什么病引起的，体检做过几次都没能筛出生理上的任何问题，以至于再过了几年他就可以心大地瞎猜是不是自己意志力太强大以至于能把天性给压制住。这么想的话那还挺露脸的其实。

便利确实是挺多的，他可以像Beta一样混迹于Alpha与Omega之间毫无压力，尤其适合在打补丁那段时间无碍地与各种各样的人接触。他的性格又让他显得更像个比较靠谱的Alpha，因而那些日子过得并不至于那么狼狈，无论身份上的还是生理上的。

虽然发情期比较尴尬的时候也被人撞见过。但不成问题，因为那个人不久后成了他的男朋友。

这人现在在自己身边。情景也有一点点像当时。

他是在高铁上被冷醒过来的，又是恰巧在这会儿被郭霄汉一把揽住肩头，免得昏昏沉沉里向过道歪的他摔下座位。原本郭霄汉正横屏着手机打游戏，也不知是怎么还能分神留意到孙九芳的快栽下去的大脑袋。被拦这么一下后他把郭霄汉的手臂牵到胸前来抱着，刚睡醒声音还有点儿弱声弱气的：“冷。”

“你靠这边睡吧，别摔着了。”

“我这脑袋往哪边睡都栽，栽你身上了怎么办。”

郭霄汉笑了笑：“栽吧。”

孙九芳一撇嘴抱了过去，蓬松的头发抵在郭霄汉肩头上，小声地问：“还有多久到站啊。”

“怎么了。”

他有意把头抬起来睁着双亮盈盈的眼睛看着对方：“你能不能现在亲我一下。”

郭霄汉上手摸了摸他发烫的耳尖。孙九芳这双眼睛总是很清明，体温却没那么容易骗人。他从善如流低下头，垫着发帘吻了一下对方的额，惹得孙九芳叹气嘟哝：“你这算什么啊。”

他的头发被郭霄汉揉乱，对方一点儿生气的样子都没有，手绕到他颈后，像逗弄一只小猫一样揉揉他被稍长的发虚掩着的热涨的腺体，以示对临到发情期Omega的安抚。

——最开始的交集也像这样。出差的列车上，生理反应不典型的Omega在睡梦里全然不知发情期的到来，也不知满车厢乘客在一股像黑芝麻糊的甜香气息里渐渐躁动，直到被一旁的人轻轻唤醒来，很平淡地提醒，你的气味冒出来了。

也不确定会不会是因为作为Beta的人普遍热心肠，还是单纯这人就是善意温柔些，再有可能就是八岁的年龄差让照顾小孩子这件事显得只像举手之劳，那时两人并没有多么熟络，只是后台打过照面的关系，孙九芳挽着郭霄汉的胳膊步伐小小地出站时还有点儿不自在，而对方只是解了围巾给他系上。忽略那股焙芝麻的气味的话，孙九芳看上去比较像个晕车的。

随身带的抑制剂用完了，两人一起去的药店。孙九芳一手被人牵着，一手扯着围巾上细小的毛球，藏郭霄汉身后观察着买抑制剂的过程时，留意到店员用一种很不可思议的眼神反复看着他们，说不定是觉得他们俩这个状态有点儿像一对，但是没见过都有伴儿了的还得在发情期时买抑制剂。

Beta和Omega在一起是很不常见。在一起好一段时间之后，孙九芳有好多朋友依然担忧地质疑他们这样会不会不能长久。他瞪着眼纠正：“当然能！怎么不能啊，标记不了又怎么了，没标记不让有性生活啊？”

他是开始意识到自己在发情期变得越来越黏人了。自己的体质本是不至于如此的，可只要是在郭霄汉身边，他总是有点儿忍不住耍赖撒娇，要他抱一下，亲一下，哄哄自己，心理上对他的依赖强烈过天性，自己也无可奈何。那些甜丝丝的信息素气味影响不了郭霄汉，孙九芳想，他只是能闻得到，能知晓自己的小心思，但这不能轻易左右他的冷静理性。

第一次做爱就是在Omega的发情期，郭霄汉本来是没有趁人之危的打算，而孙九芳动机明显地在他面前把抑制剂弄掉了，傻子也能看出来这是在想什么。

那天他特别乖，被亲吻着抱到床上的时候，腿缠上他的腰身，一双眼睛一转不转地对着他看，信息素也带上炙热的气味，动作都是出于本能和一点儿露骨小心思的驱动，有些羞怯又放肆。在得不到Alpha标记之前，Omega的情热是退不下来的，激烈的性事又把发情期的身体反应变得更加严重，很快就被郭霄汉发现孙九芳有几近脱水的症状。

好在孙九芳并非奔着想死去的，郭霄汉找到他家里的备用抑制剂，让孙九芳服下之后还得喂些糖盐水，几乎溺死在情潮中的小孩的精神劲儿才慢慢恢复。他把孙九芳抱去浴室清理，沉默得让孙九芳有点儿隐隐不安，问他他竟然说自己是在贤者模式。

孙九芳翻了个白眼，不说算了。

心里肯定是留了芥蒂。那之后郭霄汉每次都拒绝在孙九芳的发情期跟他做，到现在也有小半年。孙九芳知道他的Beta男友执拗起来自己完全争不过他，便也只能算了。

朋友忧心忡忡的话总是在暗示失败之后冒出脑海。郭霄汉太过理性了，自己非但牵制不住他，反而总被对方左右着，一碰壁就很有挫败感。

或许真如朋友所说，Beta和Omega，是一种很难以持续发展下去的关系。

那他怎么甘心啊。

回酒店的车上孙九芳故意要枕在郭霄汉肩上补觉，司机师傅显然吃过见过，用手扇着鼻翼前的空气调笑道：“哎哟，您这小男朋友的信息素味都这么重了，好歹给个临时标记啊，这走大街到处是血气方刚大小伙子的，多危险。”

孙九芳靠在他身上的脑袋使劲儿点。郭霄汉给他顺顺蹭乱了的头发，声音轻得只让他一个人听见：“一会儿我去给你买抑制贴，好不好？”

好你个大头鬼。Beta怎么就能这么不解风情。暴躁。

一到地孙九芳就麻利地下车，本来就带着气，索性嚣张万分地耍小性子：“你师哥我呢，发情期到了，非常虚弱，肩不能扛，手不能提，咱的行李就都你拿，好不好？”

说完还眼疾手快地挑了一下郭霄汉的下巴，扭头往前走。没距离几步被人跟上来从后面抱住，语气里责怪的意味就一点点：“别跑。”

孙九芳刚转头看他，那个老流氓就贴向他耳边，隔着T恤捏一下他的腰，似笑非笑地开口：“都没发现自己湿成什么样子了吗，师哥？”

他脸一红，反击的话倒是想得很快：“那跟你也一点儿关系没有，你不是不碰我嘛。”

郭霄汉说话间给他披了件长点儿的衣服好遮住湿痕，不接着玩笑也没理他的挑衅，折回去拿行李，无动于衷的样子让孙九芳恨不得把他关在酒店房门外。

幸亏自己是个身体素质和心理素质都够坚强的Omega，不然早不知道跟这个混蛋分手几十次了。孙九芳觉得自己真像那种情感节目里气急败坏的小媳妇，能数落出另一半两百种毛病来，被问到那为什么还不离的时候还他妈头一低羞答答地说：我觉得他平时其实对我挺好的……

叹一口气动静大到郭霄汉都莫名其妙地看了他一眼，孙九芳做最后一次明示：“哥，你要不要吃芝麻糊呀~”

“不吃，上火。”郭霄汉回应得毫无感情。

孙九芳灿烂的笑容瞬间敛起来，爬起来扭头就走，嘟哝着：“你丫的，真难勾引。”

“你去哪儿？”

“解决生理需求去！”孙九芳故意呛他，把行李箱一把翻倒，从中翻出换洗衣物就进了浴室。浴室一面朝着卧室的墙是玻璃的，孙九芳一面抽着拉绳把遮帘降下来一面注意到卧室里该有的另一个人竟然一转眼就不知道跑哪儿去了——啊！怎么会有这种把发情期的Omega小男朋友一个人丢在酒店的魔鬼呢！

气昏了头放了一缸子太烫的水，孙九芳浸了没多久就不太舒服地爬起来了，正准备等水凉的过程里先洗个头，浴室的门就被拧开。郭霄汉刚探进来半张脸，孙九芳当机立断抓起花洒对准了浴室门。

郭霄汉跟有预感一样地立刻关了门，过后索性直接走了进来。孙九芳没好气：“干嘛来了你？”

“来观摩一下您怎么解决生理需求。”

“郭晗你他妈变态吧！”孙九芳气急败坏地抓起花洒嗞他，对方抬手挡了一下，没什么作用依然被嗞了一身，皱了皱眉：“去给你买了抑制剂……早点儿用吧，你这都耽搁了好几个钟头了，迟了用会难受的。”

孙九芳注意到他甚至还给带了瓶矿泉水进来，一时间又不知道该嫌他太有条理了还是该觉得窝心。他拖拖拉拉地往郭霄汉身边挪，头发沾了点儿水软软地搭下来，显得没有什么凶巴巴的气势了，慢慢地抬起眼小小声地说：“那……我吃完药你得抱抱我。”

其实倒也不用这么可怜兮兮的。来的一路没少腻在一起，他还是觉得不够。

比起生理问题，他更渴急的是心理上想得到慰藉。谁叫他喜欢的是个Beta，还是个性子冷淡又固执的Beta。人都是贪心的，谁不想要多拥有一点儿喜欢的人的温柔。他听话地吃了药，然后像只软乎乎的小兔子一样往郭霄汉心口一靠，被对方轻柔地摸了摸头。

“得，现在真的是芝麻糊的味了。”浴室里都是湿漉漉的水汽，孙九芳闷闷地说。

孙九芳信息素的气味准确地说是焙干磨粉的黑芝麻的气味，香味中透着点儿甜气，又带着辛热的感受在其中，同这个人一样，是个火热的小太阳，也像果酒般让人毫不知觉什么时候醉的。这个现在香香甜甜的小朋友埋在他胸口，不老实地用脸蹭了蹭他刚刚被水打湿的衣服，突然低下了头，隔着有些透的衣物舔拨上稍凸出来的乳粒。

“诶你是饿了是怎么的呀，要干什么啊你。”

“你要干什么不？”

作乱的源头还不安分地咬了一口，低声道，“反正我抑制剂也用了，应该不会像上次那样，……哎？哎？你是不是就预谋好了？逗着我玩呢？”

“你别总这么阴谋论——”

孙九芳急躁起来，死抱住郭霄汉的脊背：“我揣测你这个死闷骚的想法都得跟趟地雷似的了我怎么还阴谋论！成不成一句话，我今天问你两百遍了，做不做？你要不肯从了我你就出去，虽然我不会因为这个跟你分手，但你得做好心理准备，我要跟你冷战三天。给你数三个数的时间决定，一——”

我太难了，我真是世界上最难的Omega。

数完一秒他就猛地勾住郭霄汉的脖子吻过去，孙九芳悲壮地想着这会儿被拒绝了肯定不止想冷战三天。郭霄汉竟然还扒拉了自己两下，孙九芳刚开始想你他妈也太不是人了你还反抗，一小会儿之后他才发现还真不是这个意思。

——自己跟他斗智斗勇得都快忘记自己是个虽然没那么严重但到底发情期身子比较虚的Omega，郭霄汉把孙九芳的腰搂稳当了，而后才任由他胡乱地亲吻。

肖想着这个人的吻已经一整天了。孙九芳想着还兴奋得有点儿微微发抖，换口气的功夫郭霄汉支住他的后脑反过来做吻的主动方，弄得这口气没缓过来，还没几秒钟他就挣扎着推开郭霄汉，要求结束这个吻，差点儿没站稳在潮湿的浴室里摔一跤。

“你别那么兴奋过头的样子。”郭霄汉把人牵好，孙九芳舔舔唇喘着气说：“我们找个安全点儿的地方——”

“浴缸吧。”“出去吗？”

他挫败无比地盯着对方。郭霄汉面不改色地改口：“噢，浴缸也行。”

孙九芳焦躁地撂下一句你自己脱衣服去，然后迈腿进浴缸里。抑制剂起效还不明显，Omega的双腿明显有些发软，身体稍微有些颤抖。浴缸中的水凉了些许，温度变得恰好，孙九芳刚泡进去没几分钟又被人拽了起来，瞪大了眼睛对着郭霄汉：“又干什么啊！”

“浴缸太小了你没发现吗。”郭霄汉坐在浴缸边接连着放置洗浴用品的台子的位置，将孙九芳抱到自己腿上放好，“你要是真想在水里做的话，过阵子咱家换个大点儿浴缸好不好？”

孙九芳湿漉漉的脊背贴在他心口，滑得像条鱼儿，轻着声音道：“你别问我以后。我只要现在。”

于是对方轻柔地吻了吻他泛红的眼角，从此处开始将吻陆续落在眼睫，眉心，落在鼻梁，落在微撅着的唇。孙九芳低低哼了一声，手不怎么用力地勾着郭霄汉的手腕，像小猫软乎乎的尾巴搭在主人身上，随着那只手去到自己胸前，然后温热的触感在敏感的乳尖放大，似乎觉得不大够，手指又沾了浴缸中的泡沫，让接触的感觉颇像自己引诱他时的那种，像个潮湿而戏谑的吻，黏黏地勾起发自心底的痒。

孙九芳红着脸，想抗议他太记仇的话在过于纠缠的吻里被遗忘，浴室里蒸腾着的水汽又湿又热，让人的呼吸变得格外粗重。满脑子都是意乱情迷，他拉拉郭霄汉的手腕：“你快点儿……我，我想要……你……”

发情状态的Omega几乎不需要前戏就湿透了，虽用了抑制剂，依然架不住最爱的人的抚摸。他有些迫切地扭腰蹭着对方的小腹，微张的双唇溢出无意识的呻吟，只是想着想要对方就让他有些着了魔。郭霄汉的手握住他的腰胯扶高些换了合适的位置，用两指探进潮热万分的穴口，满是湿腻的甬道便立刻兴奋地缩紧了绞住了手指，以便获得更强烈的快感。孙九芳的小腿在浴缸的泡沫中不安分地踢了几下，急躁得带了点哭腔：“别用手了……我要你……”

他不知道这个老狐狸一样的Beta是不是就喜欢看自己急不可耐又拿他没办法的样子，只能哼哼唧唧地任由对方收拾自己，还未被碰到敏感点，就被两根手指给搅动得软了身子。发情期的扩张基本用不了多久，或许出于踏实考虑还是别的什么坏心眼，郭霄汉把被夹得湿淋淋的手指抽出来的时候，小Omega全身都泛起了粉红，双眸都湿漉漉的，投来的不满眼神一点儿威慑力也没有。入口处被弄得湿湿软软，他抵在上面，托住孙九芳的后脑勺把他引近自己，体贴地吻了吻那双总是明亮又可爱的眼睛，然后他的小男朋友也会乖乖地把被吻得有些红肿的唇送上来求得再一份爱怜。

带着热意的性器温柔地一点点挤进去，他都能察觉到孙九芳不自觉地动了动喉结，颤抖着把腰和臀都往上抬了抬，好让他快些进得更深。插入一小段之后他突然发点儿狠掼了进去，被顶得过于猝不及防让孙九芳没控制住冒出了惊喘。郭霄汉安抚地蹭蹭他的脖颈：“是不是疼了？”

孙九芳使劲摇头：“不疼，不疼，我受得住，尽管推我吧老汉。”

口舌之快之后他被对方使坏地一顶差点儿溜进浴缸的泡沫中：“这嘴怎么这么没遮没拦的。”

说完孙九芳突然就被抱了起来，后面还死死绞紧着对方的性器，还没让他叫出音儿来就不得不跪在了浴缸里，郭霄汉抓了块浴巾垫在原本坐着的冰凉的大理石上，让他趴下去，臀抬高了好调整一下姿势。水位线在身体结合的部位上下浮动，孙九芳小小声说你真要推我啊，然后就被不轻不重拍了一下屁股，虽然不疼，但声音在水声里有点儿突兀。

性器整根抽离出来，再撞进去的时候才特地压过了敏感点，孙九芳呜咽的声音破碎得更快，再被顶弄多几下之后就叫不响了，只能将脸埋在手臂中低哑地哼哼，小声地叫郭霄汉的名字。他本来骨架就小，在水中不大稳当，被大开大合顶撞得怎么也安稳不下来，被操开的穴口在律动间好似灌到些水和泡沫，零星出现的阻塞与胀痛感交杂在蚀骨的快感中简直要命。郭霄汉悄无声息伸手顺着孙九芳硬挺的性器抚慰，只消轻轻揉弄了根部，箍着自己的后穴便狠狠一痉挛，面前光滑得相当诱人的腰背也再剧烈地颤抖，让人忍不住多在上面留一些痕迹，从腰上柔软的肌肤起慢慢一块一块尝遍，嫣红的痕迹落在孙九芳窄窄的肩上后，郭霄汉含住他的耳垂，迫使他把眼睛露出来看自己，声音里带笑：“脖子上要亲吗？”

两人的呼吸都烫着，缠在一起时几乎要令人醉死，孙九芳往旁躲闪，怯怯道：“不行……大褂遮不到……”

他知道郭霄汉知分寸得很，当然不会真要他顶着肉眼可见的吻痕去演出。这个人就是喜欢逗自己而已，比如看自己气恼的样子，偶尔他甚至怀疑这人拒绝在自己发情期跟他做的原因就是觉得看他暴躁又无可奈何的样子很好玩，能把本来挺冠冕堂皇伟光正的为他身体着想的原因表现成这样也是挺厉害的。

所以郭霄汉确实只是简简单单地应了一声，亲亲他发热的腺体，深吸一口他的味道，手指摁上孙九芳发酸的尾骨，与此同时撞得他的胯骨都狠狠一颤。说到明天的演出这倒确实是个提醒信号，他们不能太过了，于是孙九芳明显感觉身后的人准备善始善终，抽插的动作变得更激烈更放纵。Omega混乱地喊叫，一会儿带上点儿哭腔，可怜兮兮地呜咽，一会儿又温柔甜蜜乖得要命，烈火上添干柴。染着情欲的眼睛只看着他，明亮而朦胧的视野里只有他，他是离自己不那么近的一张云织就的网，唯如此才能每次稳稳地安全地接住坠落的自己。

他抬抬手，担当他安全感的，就化在他指间。

郭霄汉轻柔地搂住孙九芳几近软塌了的腰，在他耳边谈及到爱的时候，快感在这一瞬突破阈值，到达临界点时星点的白浊就自郭霄汉的指间淌到同样白花花的泡沫之中。其实郭霄汉不常在这种时候说这些，总觉得欲望支配身体时，不够理智的话语多少带着狡猾的迷惑性，他不想让孙九芳收着这些他觉得廉价的话语。

——不过要是他的芳芳喜欢听，说了倒也没所谓。

反正他确实没有撒谎。

【end】


End file.
